Impel Down High
by 18jringo
Summary: Rebecca transfers to Impel Down High and meets a WHOLE lot of crazy people (and also discovers romance in a Straw Hatted moron!)
1. Chapter 1

_Before I begin with this story, I hereby declare One Piece to be the work of Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation/FUNimation. Seeing as I am not Oda-sama, One Piece does not belong to me whatsoever (thank God Usopp for that)._

 _I have chosen to do something rather amusing this time, and create a Modern AU fic in which the One Piece cast is in High School._

 _This will be a Luffy x Rebecca fic (seriously, they're an awesome couple, and there's next to nothing about their relationship on this website). Please leave a review if you wish._

Enjoy!

* * *

 **(First day of high school)**

Rebecca was by no means a lazy person. You didn't become a Kenpo black belt or get a 3.8 GPA by being lazy in life. At the same time, she really, _really_ loved her sleep.

Which was exactly why she was rather uncharacteristically annoyed when her alarm blared off on the first day of high school.

Not just the first day of high school either. She had spent 9th grade at Dressrosa High, until a few things forced her to change schools.

One, she was constantly being harassed by the Donquixote family, whose family head happened to own the school, so she couldn't really complain to the principal.

Two, her father, Cyros, who was a police officer, got involved in a wreck whilst chasing a criminal, and had to have one of his legs amputated. He was getting a prosthetic soon.

Until then, both the police force of Grand Line (her hometown), and her grandfather, Riku, made sure that Cyros wouldn't have to work for a bit by financially providing for her the two of them.

And three, due to her dad's temporary rehab. break, they couldn't afford to live in the house that they were living in previously. Of course, her grandfather had offered to pay the bulk of expenses, but he was already doing so much for their family, that they didn't feel right by burdening him with more.

So they moved across town to a school that she hadn't heard of before that seemed fairly good and was surprisingly cheap to afford. Though for some reason, some folks talked about the school as if it was a mad house or something.

Which brings us back to when Rebecca has been woken up by her alarm clock. Though she was highly tempted to hit the snooze button, she knew better not to. She had to prepare for her first day at her new school.

Rebecca was an interesting girl. She considered herself to be somewhat attractive (but most of the boys thought that she was _way_ more than just 'pretty'). Even though she was involved with her school's Kenpo club, she still remained graceful and feminine. Her hair was naturally pink, just like her mother's (her mother was unfortunately deceased), and if she wore it down, would reach her waist. As it was, she kept her hair in a practical, braided ponytail that reached her mid back. Her eyes were a warm brown, that sent many boy's hearts to fluttering. She was about average height for a girl, and rather slender and fit, due to her martial arts training. She was also a very kind soul, and she cared for those less fortunate than herself.

In short, Rebecca was a girl who was rather beautiful but didn't really think so, very fit and athletic, gentle and kind-hearted, and rather spirited and enthusiastic about life. This led to many boys becoming rather taken with her…

… and of course, she was oblivious to it.

She quickly went through her morning routine (shower, brushing teeth, doing hair, etc.) For clothes she chose something that could be called 'pretty', yet 'casual and practical'. A pair of jeans, with a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt. For shoes, white Nikes with blue highlights.

She went into the dining room, and saw Cyros sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Mornin' dad."

He looked up. She had to resist the urge to laugh at his morning hair.

"Mornin'. How's my little girl this morning?"

Rebecca just smiled and said,

"A bit nervous. Going to a new high school is a bit nerve racking."

Cyros smiled encouragingly at his daughter.

"You'll do fine kid, don't worry about it."

It was just one of the many things that Rebecca loved about her father. He was a perfect combination of protective and gentle father, yet also had a very strong and encouraging side to him. He always seemed to know what to say.

"Well, I gotta run, bye dad!"

"See ya' later Rebecca." He said as she went out the door.

Rebecca quickly went to her new bus stop. She made sure to leave early, just in case she had trouble finding it, or something. Seeing numerous kids standing by the curb up ahead, she figured that she was in the right place. She checked her watch.

' _School starts at 7:30, and the bus should get here by around 7:00 in order to get us to school on time. It's about 6:50 right now, so the bus will be here soon.'_

The bus certainly showed up on time… but it was going too fast. _Waaaay_ too fast. It came to a screeching halt in front of the bus stop. The door opened, and a somewhat drunken old woman's voice burst out,

"All aboard you brats, Gehahahahaha!"

Rebecca was understandably alarmed, and took a look at her fellow students. Some students didn't look too perturbed (probably veteran students of the high school), while the newer looking students were equally alarmed as herself. Nontheless, she climbed aboard.

She had a good long look at the bus driver. The driver was an old, rather ugly woman (her nametag said 'Kokorro' on it), who was holding in her hand…

… A bottle of rum…

' _That should be illegal, right?'_

Rebecca may have thought this, yet she didn't say a word. For some reason, it didn't seem quite… appropriate; as if she would get a response that would make her appear stupid.

She chose a seat somewhere in the middle. As the last few students piled in, The bus driver took a swig, stepped on the gas, and turned on some very loud music (Ozzy Ozbourne's

"Crazy Train", to be precise).

For the next five minutes, the students were subjected to terrors such as going 54 in a 25 mph zone, getting chased by policemen with sirens blazing, and hearing their drunken sot of a bus driven sing along with Ozzy in a voice that would make fingernails on a chalkboard sound like Mozart.

The bus finally pulled up to the school (which looked, ironically enough, like a prison). The sign out front revealed the name of the school to be…

...'Impel Down High, home of the Hydras'.

Kokorro's raspy voice cut through the students' thoughts.

"Welcome to Impel Down High, **Now get the #$% off the bus! Gehahahahaha!** "

As the students began to file off the bus and enter the building, Rebecca wondered,

' _Just_ what _have I gotten myself into?! And I'm not even in the building yet!"_

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Did you enjoy it? If you did (or didn't) please, let me know. This is my first attempt a writing a humourous story, so let me know what you think about it. I only ask that the criticism stay respectful. Any rude criticism (notice I said rude, not negative) shall be ignored and laughed at._

 _Until next time folks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_To whom it may concern:_

 _One Piece is the work of Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation/FUNimation. I am not Oda, nor do I own either of these organizations. Therefore, I do not own One Piece._

* * *

Rebecca entered the school with apprehension. Even though everything seemed normal on the surface, she was determined to not be caught unawares. If the bus driver was like the rest of the school staff and students, then she was in for one heck of a school year.

At 7:25, the bell rang. Students began to head towards the gym for Orientation. She took a seat in the upper bleachers and waited for the head staff to enter the gym to give their welcoming speech.

The bell rang again at 7:30, marking the beginning of the school day, and the staff had yet to arrive. Some of the lazier students began to fall asleep.

At 7:35, two individuals entered the gym and stood on the hastily assembled platform. One was a blonde woman with sunglasses who was dressed in a tan business suit. Overall, she looked very professional.

The other individual was a different story. He was a man with a creepy face, and was dressed in a black suit that looked like something that a prison director would wear. It did little to mask his huge potbelly. The weirdest thing about his appearance was his… (head dress? Crown?). It looked like something that an Egyptian Pharaoh would wear in a movie.

The man picked up a mic from one of the stands on the platform and began to speak,

"Welcome to _**my**_ Impel Down High School!"

.

.

.

The silence was deafening. Then the fat man seemed to remember something.

"Ak, I'm getting ahead of myself! I meant to say that I am Vice Principal of Impel Down High, Hannyabal!

Swamp ass- er, I mean, Head Principal Magellan would normally be here to talk to you himself, but right now he's taking a crap."

The professional looking woman sighed.

"May I remind you to not use such language in front of the student body, Vice Principal. "

She then took the mic from Hannyabal and began to talk to the students.

"Students of Impel Down High, I am Head Secretary, Domino. As you are now students of Impel Down, we expect you to not tarnish our reputation. Failure to comply will be punished accordingly.

I shall now go over the primary rules to follow at this school… "

What followed next was the basic run of the mill rules of any high school. No drugs, alcohol, porn., weapons, etc. Return all library books, don't curse or associate with gangs… The usual stuff.

At the end of this list most of the student body had surely fallen asleep. That is until Head Principal Magellan walked into the gym.

He was a monster of a man, towering above his comparatively puny Vice Principal. His suit was similar to Hannyabal's, but it looked more impressive. His eyes had purple rings around them for some reason, and they made him look more intimidating. On his head, there appeared to be devil horns. A man who truly demanded respect…

Except that he was rubbing his stomach and groaning as he entered.

"Ooooohhh… That was a fierce battle… "

The students all sweat dropped.

' _THIS guy is our principle?'_

Hannyabal was much more vocal.

"I'd wish you'd hurry up and retire- er, that was a slip of the tongue, I mean, welcome back Head Principal Magellan!"

"Such a poisonous slip of the tongue… I have such cruel subordinates… " Magellan said with a long suffering sigh.

He turned to the students.

"I assume that due to my absence, you have been given the rules by Domino and Hannyabal. Let me say one more thing though,"

His eyes turned deadly serious.

"When you entered this building, your education belongs to me. Never forget that I have the power and authority to fail you all, ruining your chances of living successful lives. So behave, you freakin' brats!"

This speech had the students trembling in terror… Or at least most of them.  
Rebecca noticed that a number of students didn't seem too disturbed. She guessed them to be upperclassmen.

The speech would have been much more impressive if Magellan hadn't gotten this desperate look on his face and rushed to the bathroom.

Domino once again sighed.

"Students, staff members will hand out your schedules for the trimester. Come down by rows to pick them up, on the double."

When Rebecca got her schedule, she took a look at it. It looked like this:

 **1st Period- Homeroom) Shanks**

 **2nd Period- Physical Science A) C. Clown**

 **3rd Period- Gym) Sadi**

 **Lunch**

 **4th Period- Health 1A) Ivankov**

 **5th Period- Band 1) H. Brook**

' _Okay, so Shanks is my my first period teacher… Now, where is his class?'_

* * *

 _Hello everyone! I was able to write this chapter whilst I was out of town after all by using the computer in the lobby._

 _Did you enjoy it? If you did (or didn't), please leave a review._

' _Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-**_ _One Piece does not belong to me. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation and FUNimation. Legal copyright fanatics begone. Yay._

 _Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I will try to compensate with this chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **1st period- Homeroom**_

Rebecca looked at the door in front of her. There was a sign on the front that said the teacher's name and subjects that they teach. Her homeroom teacher, Shanks, teaches both history and english.

With a strange sense of foreboding, Rebecca opened the door.

The class seemed quiet and normal enough. Groups of friends were quietly talking, while some of the more diligent and serious students were getting ready for the next class. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, it seemed.

Seeing an empty table, Rebecca sat down. It wasn't that she wasn't social or friendly, she was just a bit nervous with the new environment, and wanted to figuratively catch her breath.

The silence was rather abruptly shattered by a lot of yelling and what sounded like a small scuffle. The noise was getting louder and Rebecca realised that it was coming towards her class. When the door opened again, she wasn't sure what she was expecting… but it certainly wasn't what was at the door.

A man with red hair, and three scars over his left eye walked into the room, dragging a somewhat short and frantic looking boy with a straw hat on his head into class. The man was shouting,

"For the last time Luffy, lunch is at 11:16, so you're going to have to wait until then to eat, so stop whining!"

The boy (Luffy was his name, apparently) tried to have the last word.

"C'mon Shanks, why can't I just leave the boring ol' school and get some food?!"

"You know perfectly well that only upperclassmen can leave the campus, so why are you even asking?! Not to mention, you don't have any money to pay for food, and that's why you're always having to borrow money from Nami, you idiot!"

Luffy was about to respond, but was cut off by Shanks.

"Just sit down and wait quietly for your next class, Luffy! Please, it's too early to deal with this crap!"

Luffy looked upset, but he obeyed. As it was, he chose to sit next to Rebecca. He was still muttering things about 'Stupid Shanks' and 'Sooo hungry'. Rebecca found this oddly amusing.

Shanks, who looked rather frazzled and exhausted, turned to the class.

"Ah, good morning everyone. Sorry for the interruption. This is first period Homeroom. If you aren't supposed to be here, please leave."

A short pause, waiting for any potential folks leaving. Seeing none, he continued.

"Homeroom is supposed to be a class where students get to prepare for their next classes. But I'm not daft. You students will most likely not use it for that, so feel free to screw around however you wish, as long as you're not endangering your fellow students."

As he said this, he sat down, reached below his desk, and pulled out a bottle of rum and began to take long draughts from it.

Luffy seemed to have gotten over his sulky mood and turned to his table partner with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm Luffy!"

Rebecca looked at the bly more carefully. He was fairly short for his age, only about as tall as her in fact. His straw hat looked old, older than the boy in fact; but it was well cared for and loved. His hair was raven black, and somewhat shaggy. There was a scar under his left eye, with two stitches still attached to it. His apparel was somewhat unique for school. He wore an open 3/4s sleeve length red shirt with a white undershirt, cutoff blue jeans, with sandals. His tanned skin indicated that he spent a bit of time in the sun. He also looked rather athletic and fit, despite his slender frame and small height.

She smiled back.

"I'm Rebecca."

"Nice to meet'cha, Rebecca!" Luffy leaned over to look at her schedule.

"So, what classes do you have after this?"

Rebecca moved the paper over to where he could look at it more easily. He flashed his grin again.

"Shishishishishi! Looks like we have 1st, 2nd, and 5th period together!"

Rebecca couldn't help but smile as well. Luffy's grin was contagious. A question came to mind.

"So Luffy," she began. "Do you and Mr. Shanks not get along? You seemed quite annoyed with each other when class started."

Luffy looked a bit confused.

"Huh? What do you mean? Shanks and I get along fine."

Now Rebecca was confused.

"So, is such behaviour… normal between you two?"

Luffy grinned

"Oh yeah, I've known Shanks for a long time! Since I was seven. He's the one who gave me this hat." Luffy's grin became a somewhat more thoughtful smile as he touched the hat on his head. "Shanks said to return the hat to him when I become a man that I could be proud of being. Because of that, I've been working real hard to find something to do with my life!"

Rebecca was a bit surprised. To be honest, Luffy didn't appear to be a very motivated student at first glance. She was also glad that Mr. Shanks and Luffy weren't fighting seriously as she had at first feared.

"So, what are your 3rd and 4th period classes, Luffy?"

" I have Geometry A with Makino for 3rd, and Spanish 1A with Mr. Hawkeye 4th period."

After this, the two exchanged small talk, until the bell rang for the end of first period. Seeing as they both had the same 2nd period class, Luffy showed Rebecca where it was since she was new to the school. As they entered the class, Luffy recognized one of his friends.

"Oi, Traffy!"

A kid with lots of tattoos on his arms and hands turned in his seat in the middle of the class to face Luffy. He had a weird fluffy hat on his head, had two blacks piercings in each ear, and was trying to grow a goatee and sideburns. His shirt was yellow, with a black skull on the front, and the back of his shirt had the word 'Corazon' on it.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, Straw Hat?"

Luffy rushed over to a seat next to 'Traffy' with Rebecca in his wake. Luffy quickly introduced the two.

"Traffy, this is my new friend Rebecca, but I don't really know much about her yet."

'Traffy' muttered something that sounded like,

"Figures he'd trust anyone he'd just met… "

"And Rebecca, this is Traffy. He's really smart, and wants to be a doctor."

'Traffy' turned his intelligent eyes to Rebecca.

"Names Trafalgar Law. Call me Traffy, and your remains will never be found."

And with this cheery statement, the bell for the start of 2nd period rung, and in walked Caesar Clown.

He was an odd sight. He wore a billowing white lab coat that wasn't lab safe, and had a really pale face… That, or he wore face paint. He also had long hair that was DEFINITELY wasn't lab safe… or well kempt. He also had a weird voice that was a cross between superior and patronizing.

"Good morning my new test subje- I mean, _students_! Welcome to Physical Science A! My TA, Monet, will now pass out the class syllabus."

Monet was a Sophomore with green hair. She was tallish, but not too much so. Her short sleeved shirt had the words "Happy" on the front, and she wore a pair of shorts that reached about mid-thigh. For some reason, she sometimes cast glances at Law with a… hungry look in her eyes as she passed out the papers. Law also managed to ignore the glances, but from the way he warily eyed the TA, Rebecca guessed that he knew about Monet's intentions.

' _It seems as though this entire school is a bit weird in the head… '_

The rest of class was pretty much just Mr. Clown talking and Monet staring a Law whenever she could. Luffy, to Rebecca's amusement, was starting to fall asleep on his desk. Rebecca couldn't quite blame him; Mr. Clown was excessively boring to listen to. Law seemed to pay attention though.

At 9:59, the bell for the end of 2nd period rung, and students began to pack up to leave. Rebecca took a moment to wake up Luffy.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Rebecca giggled at his sleepy cuteness. He was almost like a little child in some ways.

"Class is over, Luffy."

"Oh, thanks Rebecca!"

He grinned and picked up his backpack from the floor.

"Shishishi! I'll see you later!"

And with that, he left the classroom.

Rebecca headed to her 3rd period class.

' _Let's see… 3rd period is gym with Ms. Sadi… '_

* * *

When Rebecca found the gym, the first thing that caught her attention was the noise. It sounded as if two people were fighting rather fiercely in the gym. She opened one of the double doors leading to the gym.

As she suspected, two people were fighting in the gym. They were two rather fit looking males.

One had wavy blonde hair that covered his right eye, but left his left eye uncovered. His eyebrow also had a swirl to it. He was dressed in expensive dress clothes. A matchstick was in his mouth, acting as a replacement cigarette.

The other had spiky green hair, and wore a white and gray vertically striped long sleeved shirt with a black bandanna tied to his left bicep, and three dangly earrings on his left ear. His pants were black, as well as his steel toe work boots. He had three Kendo swords strapped to his green backpack.

Their fight was cut short by the cracking of a whip. A sultry voice began to speak.

"*Mmmmm!* As much as I love, *mmm*; fighting, I must introduce myself. *Mmmmmm*!"

The owner of this voice was a blonde woman dressed in something Rebecca swore to herself that she would never wear to school. She wore tight yoga pants, with a pink tank top, and had black running shoes. In her hand was a whip like cowboys used to hit bulls with. Her blonde hair covered her eyes, and she wore heavy lipstick. When she spoke, she often moaned in a weird way, as if she was deriving sexual pleasure from… something. The whip in her hand gave all the students a bad feeling instantly…

Except for the blonde one who had been fighting. A heart suddenly appeared in his eye as he looked at the gym teacher.

The woman began to speak again.

"My name *mmmm* is Sadi. *Mmmm* I am your gym teacher. I don't care what you wear to gym, as long as *mmmmmm *you are hear for class for me to torture you."

At this, most of the class either gulped or sweatdropped. Ms. Sadi told them to pick a gym locker, get dressed down, and to report back to the gym.

* * *

Rebecca entered the locker room and picked a locker. She then pulled her gym clothes from her backpack and put her backpack into her locker. As she changed to her gym clothes, she missed the envious looks many of the girls were giving her. While she may not have really spent much time thinking about it, Rebecca did have a nice figure that made many boys love struck, and some girls jealous. But seeing as Rebecca was a more practical girl, she didn't waste time dwelling on such frivolous things as much as many of her peers.

Her gym clothes were simple yet practical, like most of what Rebecca wore. She always told herself, ' _Why wear something cute if it's not comfortable, or if you can't move very well in it?'_. A short sleeved light blue shirt with black sweatpants was what she chose to wear.

As she waited for the other students to get ready, she noticed that the two who had been fighting previously were now heatedly talking. Then the blonde noticed her. He crossed the distance with a weird, wiggly dance-thing, and heart appeared in his visible eye.

"Fair maiden, what is thy name?"

Rebecca was a bit taken aback. She was _certainly_ not expecting _this_! She managed to find her voice.

"Rebecca."

This sent the blonde into raptures.

"Ah, Rebecca! Such a lovely name for a lovely lady! I'm in love!"

The second teen now spoke up.

"Leave the poor girl alone, useless love-cook. It's obvious she's uncomfortable with your babbling drivel."

The change in the blonde was instantaneous.

"Eh, what the crap did you say, moss head?!"

Their fight was once again cut short as Ms. Sadi called the class over.

"Alright everyone, now that you're all *mmmmmm* dressed down, your *mmmm* warm up is a 10 minute jog around the perimeter *mmmmm* of the gym. Get going."

There were a number of whiny protests that arose, but the students began to jog. Slacker were whipped by Ms. Sadi as they passed her. Rebecca was one of the few that were doing quite well, and didn't get whipped. The blonde… wanted to slack off so that he could get "punished" by Ms. Sadi. The green haired one was fit enough to not get whipped, he just… got lost running in a circle around the gym… don't ask how, it'll make you cry.

Needless to say, Rebecca was by now extremely weirded out.

' _I'm beginning to think that this entire school is nuts! And I still have two classes left! What next?!'_

* * *

 _Hey again folks! Did you enjoy this chapter? I tried to make it a bit longer than the last one. Please review and tell me what you think._

 _Until I write again._


	4. Chapter 4

_One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Not me. Legal copyright fanatics begone! *holds up wooden cross to ward off evil*_

 _Keep your eyes open for a one shot fic. It'll be amusing, I promise y'all that._

 _In the meanwhile, please enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

Rebecca groaned as she left gym. While, Ms. Sadi's class hadn't been too difficult for her, she was getting a slight headache from the masochist woman's moans of pleasure, and the blonde boy's constant harassing of the 'lovely ladies' of the class. Then again, maybe the fact that some of the girl's actually enjoyed the attention was more annoying.

As Rebecca walked down the hall to get lunch, she noticed Luffy looking rather glum about something. She walked up to him.

"Hey Luffy, what's up?"

Luffy turned to face her.

"I don't have lunch money… or a sack lunch… and Nami already lent her money to Zoro today… And now I'm really hungry… "

Before today, Rebecca would have found this obsession with food more than a little odd. After the way her day had gone though, she didn't give it much thought. In fact, she was rather amused, to tell the truth.

"Luffy, let me buy you lunch. I have some spare cash."

Luffy's head shot up so fast, Rebecca feared he may have hurt his neck. His eyes were bulging in their sockets, and his tongue was hanging out, like a hungry dogs.

"What?! You'd do that Rebecca?!"

She giggled.

"Of course."

"Awesome! You rock, Rebecca!"

He took her hand and raced to the lunch line, ignoring Officer Smoker's shouts of, "Settle down brats! Don't run in the halls!"

This sudden action made Rebecca blush. She was rather unused to physical contact with boys outside of Kenpo matches (she had her dad to thank for some of that). Luffy holding her hand felt unfamiliar, but strangely pleasant.

Presently, the got to the cafeteria. The lunch lady was large, old, and had a hungry, crazed look in her eyes. Her nametag said "Charlotte Linlin", or as she was known around the school,

"Big Mom". She had a witchy voice.

"Well, what have we here? Don't you kids look delicious-er, delightful.

Luffy and Rebecca sweatdropped and bought their lunches. Luffy turned to Rebecca.

"Oi, you want to eat with me and my friends?"

Rebecca was a bit surprised that Luffy would invite her to eat with him and his friends so son after just meeting him. She didn't see any reason why she shouldn't though, so she accepted.

"Sure Luffy, thanks."

"Nah, don't need to thank me. Shishishishishi!" His signature grin once again on his face.

He led her to the CTE part of the school, where all the engineering classes were. He opened a door that had a sign that said:

Cutty Flam (Franky)- Robotics, Wood Shop, Design tech, and Computer Programming

Luffy flung the door open and shouted,

"I'm back guys!"

Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at him. All but one of them shouted:

" **You're late, Luffy!"**

Luffy walked over and sat down with a laugh. He motioned Rebecca to follow.

"Hey guys, this is my new friend Rebecca. Rebecca, these are my friends…

Zoro…

 _The green haired guy from Rebecca's gym class. His appearance is described in Ch. 3_

He grunted.

Nami…

A pretty redheaded girl with expensive clothing tastes. Also rather more revealing ones than Rebecca would wear. Denim shorts that came about mid thigh, a light blue tank top, and sandals. She also had a figure that would make many men drool. Her hair fell down to about the small of her back.

"Hi."

Usopp…

A boy with long curly hair and a long nose, with a white and blue dewrag on his head. He wore a brown leather jacket with dark green pants, and work boots. He had goggles hanging from his neck.

"Yo."

Sanj…

 _Blonde guy from Ch. 3. His appearance is described there._

"Oh fair maiden, fate and love have decreed that we should meet again… (Ignored).

Chopper…

A short reindeer man with a pink top hat on his head. He had a blue nose. His apparel was black shorts with a sky blue vest. If Rebecca was wondering what a reindeer was doing at school walking about on two legs, she didn't say a word.

"Hello Rebecca!"

Robin…

The only other girl to the group. She had a naturally tanned complexion, and with intelligent blue eyes and mid-length black hair. Her fashion choice was simple, but still turned out looking pretty, like Rebecca's own. A black leather jacket, with blue jeans and a purple shirt. She also had sunglasses on the top of her head.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rebecca."

And Franky, who teaches the class we hang out in!"

Mr. Frank's appearance caught Rebecca off guard big time. For one, all of his limbs were prosthetic with his arms being hugely emphasised, with twiggy legs in comparison. He also had a sky blue pompadour, with sunglasses over his eyes. His nose was also prosthetic. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, and wearing a speedo and flip flops. He was well built in his torso.

" **SUPER** pleased to meet'cha!"

Rebecca quickly decided that Luffy's friends seemed to be was weird as he was, if that was possible.

Nami and Robin quickly drew her aside to speak to her (you know, girl time). Nami began to speak.

"So Rebecca, I didn't seen you around here last year, are you a new student?"

"Yeah, I transferred from Dressrosa High… "

Rebecca quickly summed up the events that led to her transfer to Impel Down. She made sure to keep out most of the problems with the Donquixote family a secret by telling them that her father had been concerned with the rise in delinquent behaviour at the school. She wasn't technically lying, the Donquixotes were delinquents, but they were supported by the school head. She just didn't feel alright telling the whole truth yet.

Robin and Nami were sympathetic when they heard about Rebecca's father. His injury would surely take away his career as a police officer.

After Rebecca finished her story, Nami asked,

"So, do you like the school?"

Rebecca thought about. While it was totally crazy, she found that she actually enjoyed it.

"Yes, but it is a rather unique place."

"Unique is not even half of it, why… "

Nami's rant was interrupted by someone walking in from the lab. He was tall, with shoulder length blonde hair. His clothes were tough: a canvas jacket with a muscle shirt beneath it. His pants were black jeans with smudges, and steel toe boots were on his feet. He began to talk to Franky.

"Mr. Franky, My boss called me from work, and he me wants to… " His eyes fell on Nami and they widened.

"Hey, WOAH! Nuh-uh, you don't dress like that around this kind of place, you shameless woman! Why can't you dress more like THEM?!" He shouts as he waves his arm at Rebecca and Robin frantically.

Nami doesn't look concerned with his reaction, in fact, she seems… pleased?

"Oh come on Paulie, you _know_ you love it… " She practically purrs, making Paulie blush deeply.

Lunch carried on in much the same way for a few more minutes, until the bell for the end of lunch rang.

They began to pack up for 4th period. As luffy ran out he said,

"Later guys! Later Rebecca!"

As Rebecca walked out with Usopp,Chopper, and Zoro, who had health during 4th as well, Nami turned to Robin with an evil smirk.

"Notice how Luffy differentiated between Rebecca and the rest of us?"

"Ah, it was indeed unusual for him, wasn't it?" Robin said with a knowing smile.

* * *

As the four friends walked into Health, they were met with a sight that would traumatize lesser people.

A huge manly man was dressed in some very _womanly_ clothes that revealed his chest and leg hair. He also had on heels, and a purple… wig? It looked kind of fake and poofy, anyway. Purple eyeliner covered his eyes, as well as fake eyelashes. His voice cut through their shock.

"Velcome to Health 1, my candies!"

* * *

 _Did you enjoy this chapter? If so (or not) let me know by leaving a review. You can also expect a humourous one shot to appear on my profile page in a day or two._

 _Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. Not me. Legal copyright fanatics begone! *holds up wooden cross to ward off evil*_

 _Hello everyone, sorry for the extremely late update. I was taking a small break from writing fanfiction, but now I'm done._

 _Please enjoy_

* * *

The transvestite continued speaking with a sickly sweet voice with a strange accent. His W's were pronounced as V's. He also

"My name is Emporio Ivankov, teacher of Health 1. Please take a seat, and I vill take roll right avay."

There were four sets of rows in the class. There were four tables to the left of the class, and four to the right. Four chair could go at each table. The four friends took the second row on the left side of the class.

The bell rang and Ivankov began to take roll after waiting for any late comers to arrive. As he noticed Rebecca's row, he said,

"Ah, vyou're Straw Hat Boy's friends, right?"

Usopp, Chopper, and Rebecca nodded. Zoro was asleep on his desk, and therefore couldn't.

"Ah, good, good! I know Straw Hat Boy and his family vell, seeing as I was the nurse who delivered him! Glad to have his friends in my class!"

This was interesting news to Rebecca. First Mr. Shanks, then Mr. Franky, and now (Mr.? Ms.?) Ivankov. Luffy seemed to have a number of connections in the staff.

The rest of class was relatively uneventful, if you didn't count the time when Zoro was hit on the head by a yardstick by Ivankov for snoring too loudly.

At 1:13, the bell marking the end of 4th period rang. Rebecca said goodbye to Usopp and Chopper, and left for Band. The other two had to try to awaken Zoro and lead to him to his next class. It seemed as though Zoro could get lost anywhere, anytime, so one of his friends always tried to have a class with him to help him get around. When this couldn't happen though, the results were hilarious.

Rebecca noticed Nami in the hall and caught up to her.

"Hello Nami."

"Hey Rebecca, how's it going?"

The two exchanged small talk on the way to their next class. Turns out that Nami also took Band 5th period.

When they entered the band room, they were met with…

A skeleton in a suit and top hat. He had a peculiar laugh, and seemed very happy. He was laughing and talking to two students, Luffy and another guy with headphones, glasses, and a pink sweatshirt.

The classroom was very unique as well. There were old, faded posters of bock bands, and numerous old instruments in the room. Amongst them were a piano, a couple violins, a cello, and a guitar whose head looked like a fish. There were also environmental posters on the walls, saying things like "Save the Whales!", and, "Free Laboon!" Also, in the corner near the teacher's desk was a large refrigerator.

As the two girls entered, the skeleton greeted them.

"Ah, hello! My name is Humming Brook. I am the band teacher. My, you are lovely ladies. May I see your panties?"

Nami quickly kicked the perverted (yet strangely polite) skeleton in the head with an emphatic, **NO!**. Rebecca was a bit flustered by the question, but she was a more controlled individual than Nami, and so didn't take any action. Instead, she turned to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, good to see you again."

"Shishishishi! I know right? It's been forever since I've seen you! At least since Lunch!"

This ridiculous statement made Rebecca laugh.

As Brook recovered from Nami's crushing blow, he faced the class and bowed.

"How do you do, ladies and gentlemen? I am Humming Brook. You may call me Mr. Brook if you wish, or just Brook.

Some of you are undoubtedly interested in the fact that I am a skeleton. I shall tell you why. But first:"

He pulled the fridge door open and there were revealed to be large amounts of milk in the fridge. He pulled out paper cups from his desk and poured each student a glass of milk.

"Calcium is very important. You need strong bones to be healthy, especially if you're nothing but bones.

Now, on to my story. I was a member of a popular rock band when I was about 33, named 'Rumbar'. As we were taking a cruise/world tour, our ship was attacked by terrorists, who used poison gas to kill us. Before we died, Rumbar decided to play our favourite song, "Bink's Sake", as a goodbye to the world. As I died, I was taken up to see an old green man with antennas on his head named "Kami", who told me that my time was not yet done here, and he sent me back to Earth. By the time my spirit arrived and found my body, it was a skeleton! I was lucky that nobody had ever found that cruise ship though, or my body would have been buried. Had that happened, I wouldn't have been able to get my body out of the casket. I would have died!"

Short pause.

"Except that I'm already dead! Yohohohohoho!"

After everyone was through laughing, Brook began to speak again.

"Alright, know, does everyone here have band experience?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, Choose which instrument you are familiar with, and we shall proceed."

The students went to the storage closet and picked out their preferred instrument.

Rebecca chose a flute, Nami's was a clarinet, and Luffy…

A tuba.

It was actually really funny seeing the shortest dude in the class pick up the largest instrument. Rebecca noticed that he had no trouble lifting it though, proving that he's stronger than most folks thought at first.

Brook said,

"Sit down in your designated places and I shall tell you what we will be playing this trimester."

As the students settled down, he said,

"We shall begin by learning my favourite piece of music, "Bink's Sake". Turn to page 56 in your books and examine the chord chart please… "

* * *

At 2:30, Rebecca's first day at Impel Down officially ended. It had been a crazy one, but she had enjoyed it. Because she was in the Kenpo club, she had to stay after school until about 4:00, then she could go home. She headed to the room where the meetings were held in. It was in the mat room above the gym, because the mats would cushion any falls and hopefully prevent injuries. There was a sign on the wall next to the door.

Silvers Rayleigh, Kenpo instructor. Dracule Mihawk, Kendo instructor.

She opened the door.

This room wasn't so weird as some of the others. The Kenpo and Kendo students were predominately male. There was an old man observing the students in the corner. He had long silver hair, a bushy beard, a vertical scar over his left eye, and glasses. He was wearing a shortsleeved dark-blue shirt with khaki shorts. Rebecca assumed that he was Mr. Rayleigh, seeing as she didn't see a Kendo sword on his person.

Rebecca was surprised to hear a familiar laugh.

"Shishishishi! Hey Rebecca, you take Kenpo too?! That's so awesome!"

She turned around. There was Luffy alright. He was grinning like a madman and walking towards her. Zoro was with him it seemed, but he was here for the Kendo club. At the moment, he was heatedly arguing with a girl around his age with dark hair done up in a bun, and glasses. She also had a Kendo sword.

Rayleigh stood up. "Alright, If you signed up for Kenpo, stay here. Kendo students, go to the gym and wait for Hawkeye, got it?"

As the Kendo students left, Rayleigh turned to the rest.

"Hmmmm not a bad lot this year it seems…" He strokes his beard. "The class may be a bit small, but they seem motivated, at first glance..." He's come to a decision. "Okay, let's begin! I"m Silvers Rayleigh, Kenpo instructor. All of you who have prior Kenpo experience, stand up."

Most of the students did. Luffy was one of them, Rebecca noticed. Rayleigh then spoke again.

"Now sit down. Okay, now I'm going to try and figure out how many of each sash colour there are. White belts stand up… Now sit down… "

And so, he discovered how many there were. At black belts, only Rebecca and Luffy stood up. Rayleigh looked… pleased.

"Ah, Monkey D. Luffy… My former pupil, Shanks has told me much about you. Glad to finally meet you."

"You know Shanks, old man?"

Rayleigh had a faraway look on his face. "Yeah. Ol' Red Hair and I were friends and sparring partners with Gol. D Roger, one of the strongest Kenpo fighters in the world."

By now, the class was in awe. Pretty much everyone knew who Roger was: the undefeated man of Kenpo. Only one opponent ever forced a draw from him, and he was Edward Newgate, or 'Whitebeard' as he was commonly known. Roger however, died an untimely death due to cancer, leaving his wife and newborn alone. But this was 18 years ago.

"But enough of the past. The now is what's important. I believe that wherever there's a dojo, there is someone who is strong enough to surpass Roger. And let's not forget something: even though Roger is most well known for his feats in the ring, he had a life outside of Kenpo. Even if you wish to pursue it as a career, don't let your careers or hobbies run your life and dictate who you really are."

After this speech was silence. It was a message that was not rare, but it was put in new light. When someone is famous, they are often remembered for what made them famous, like Roger and Kenpo. But according to Rayleigh, Roger had a life outside of his job, and he loved it.

After this, the next part of Rayleigh's talk was about club policy and competition with other clubs. Since it was the first day, sparring was not happening. Rayleigh sent them home early.

As she was leaving, Rebecca waved to Luffy.

"See you tomorrow, Luffy."

"Take it easy Rebecca, shishishi!"

Rebecca smiled. Luffy had certainly made her feel welcome. She was glad that she had met him.

Luffy grinned. Rebecca had been very kind and friendly, even though they had just met. He looked forward to the new adventures that they would have with their friends.

* * *

As Rebecca was walking home, she was reflecting the way that her day had turned out. She could truthfully say that she was glad that she had transferred to Impel Down High.

Her reflections were cut short as a cruel voice spoke. It was also a familiar one.

"Well well, what do we have here? Ah yes, Rebecca… The Young Master noticed that you had transferred recently…"

She shakily turned to the direction of the voice. There, staring with eyes that took pleasure at her fear, were Gladius, Baby 5, and Buffalo, members of the Donquioxte family!

* * *

 _Hello everyone! The dreaded Donquioxtes take the stage at last! What will Rebecca do now?_

 _Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter._

 _Later y'all._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _One Piece is the work of Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. I only own this story. Please don't sue me, or your remains will never be found._

 _Hello folks. Sorry for the late update. School and all that jolly rot is a higher priority, unfortunately. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Rebecca could have thought of any number of things off the top of her head that she would rather do than what she was going to have to do now…

Fail every class on purpose…

Piss off Principal Magellan…

Call Trafalgar Law 'Traffy' to his face just to watch his reaction…

Just about anything to get away from the three Donquixote Family soldiers that had appeared out of nowhere to torment her.

"Well Rebecca," Gladius began. "I must say, transferring was a foolish move on your part, little girl. The Young Master was rather… displeased when he discovered that you had left, so he sent us to give you this message."

His face and eyes were covered by a mask and goggles. He wore a trench coat, gloves, and had wild, spiky hair.

Rebecca, not wanting to hear the 'message' slipped into a Kendo stance. She needed to get home _now_ , and no two-bit punk was getting in her way. Baby 5 pulled out a pistol from her apron.

"Don't try any funny business, little girl… you wouldn't want to get hurt, now do you?"

Rebecca slowly straightened. She knew better than to fight a person with a gun when you were outnumbered. Baby 5 also had a reputation of being the best shot at Dressrosa High. Buffalo was a wrestler, and Gladius was a boxer, and he made explosives. They weren't people to mess with…

Speaking of which, why were they _still_ bothering her? Rebecca didn't remember doing anything to make any enemies. Gladius began to speak.

"Though you don't deserve it, The Young Master has taken an interest in you, wench. And the Young Master always gets what he wants… You should know that by now right, _Rebecca_?"

* * *

"Oi, Luffy!"

The straw hatted boy turned towards Shanks' voice.

"Oh, hey Shanks! You here to drive me home?"

"Yeah, Garp asked me to. Said he was going to be late with coaching the football team."

"Ah, good to know." Luffy said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Shanks' car. It was a nice sports car; black with a bright red dragon painted on the hood. Shanks began to back out of the school lot.

"I got one stop to make Luffy, just so you know. It'll be quick."

After a few minutes of driving, Shanks pulled into a florist, got out of the car, and went inside. Shortly thereafter, he came out holding a bouquet of white roses. Luffy grinned.

"Flowers for Makino, eh?" He asked as Shanks got back in the car.

"Who else would I buy flowers for?"

After a few minutes of driving and exchanging small talk, Luffy looked out of his rear view mirror to see a certain pink haired friend of his being pulled into a dark alley by three rough looking individuals. Thinking fast, he turned to Shanks.

"Can you let me off here? There's something I need to do."

"Sure Luffy, you can make your way home from here, right?"

"Yeah, seeya Shanks!"

As Luffy got out and Shanks sped off, Luffy dashed towards the alley he saw Rebecca being taken to. He turned the corner of the alley and saw that Rebecca's hands were being tied up.

"Hey… " Luffy said in a dangerously low tone of voice. The other four people in the alley looked at him in surprise, for they hadn't heard his approach. Gladius began to speak.

"Scram kid, this isn't any of your business."

"Not my business?" Luffy said, his straw hat covering his eyes. Suddenly he was moving so fast that no one was able to stop him. He landed a powerful punch into Gladius' gut, causing him to double over in pain.

Buffalo began to charge Luffy with his arms swinging in wild, uncontrolled haymakers. Luffy grabbed onto Buffalo's left wrist with his right hand, and his left elbow with his left, and dragged Buffalo down. As he was dragging him down, Luffy brought up his left knee and drove it into Buffalo's man-parts. Needless to say, Buffalo was in no shape to continue fighting after this.

Baby 5 pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Luffy, but Rebecca took this moment to use her still free legs to kick her in the torso. Baby 5 lost her balance, and was sent to the ground. Rebecca then tried to pen her down by tackling her, giving Luffy enough time to cover the distance and take away Baby 5's gun.

"Rebecca, let her up, they've lost."

As Rebecca warily got up, she looked around. Gladius was still gasping for breath on knees, Buffalo was rolling around on the ground clutching at his manhood, and Baby 5 was unarmed.

"Oi, " Luffy began. "He twisted the gun in his hand out of shape like it was tin foil. "Why did you punks mess with my friend?"

Baby 5 sneered.

"Fool! Don't you know who you've picked a fight with?!"

"Not really, and I don't care either. Nobody messes with my friend. Tell your boss that if he trys to hurt Rebecca or anyone I care about again, I'll kick his ass."

Having said what he wanted, he untied Rebecca, took her hand (making her blush), and began to walk away without looking back. As they had their backs turned, Gladius pulled out a collapsible baton from his trench coat and was about to sneak up on Luffy, when a new voice stopped him.

"Hey, what are you idiots doing on our turf, eh?"

He turned around to see a man with spiky red hair and goggles that were set above his eyes, a leather coat minus a shirt, and ripped black jeans. He had a chain across his pants, and a knife strapped across his waist to shoulder by a belt. Brass knuckles covered the fingers on his left hand. Obviously a delinquent. He kept walking until they were only about eight feet apart, then he stopped.

"This is my turf. 'Names Kid, and I don't take kindly to trespassing fools."

Gladius merely scoffed. This 'Kid' was obviously a rookie punk who needed to be put in his place.

"So what? I work for Doflamingo! Bet even a rookie like you knows that name, no?!"

Kid, to Gladius' surprise, looked unfazed.

"Big deal."

He then grabbed Gladius by the hair and began to punch his face with his brass knuckles, causing some major damage pretty quickly. Baby 5 was quick to pull out a derringer from her hip holster and aim it at Kid, but the sound of a switchblade made her turn her head.

"Make a move girl, and I'll murder you… "

This was Kid's right hand man, Killer. Though new to the business, he was an assassin who lived up to his name, earning the street moniker of "Massacre Soldier". His face was covered by a blue and white goalie mask and he had long blonde hair flowing out the back of it. His jeans were the same as Kid's, and he wore a black muscle shirt instead of a leather coat. A machete was on his back, and a switchblade was in his hand, another one at his belt.

Once Kid had adequately beaten Gladius' face into pulp, he threw him into a dumpster. He began to speak with annoyance in his voice.

"Listen you three, 'cause I won't say this twice. Tell your boss to either never send his goons here again, or to come here himself if he wants a fight. Trespass again, and I'll… let you imagine what would happen to you… "

Buffalo got up and pulled a barely conscious Gladius out of the dumpster. Baby 5 dropped her gun and got up as well. They then began to limp away, all of them in pain from the beating they'd received. As they left, Killer turned to his boss.

"Kid, what about the other two that were here?"

"Oh, yeah, you're new to my gang aren't you? Don't worry about 'em. Straw Hat's a good guy, and I owe him a debt. He can pass through my turf unharmed, as well as his friends. Didn't know he had a girlfriend though… "

* * *

As Luffy and Rebecca were leaving the alley, he said,

"C'mon, I'll take you home. Can't risk you getting attacked again, right?"

Rebecca was grateful to say the least. And a bit shaky. Not only was she almost kidnapped by the Donquixote Family, but her hand was being held for the second time in her life by a boy her own age (overprotective fathers, what could she say?).

"U-um, Luffy… I, uh… "

' _What should I tell him? Now that I've been attacked, he needs to know about Doflamingo if he's going to be safe… '_

"Oi, chill out for a second. We can talk about this later; for now, let's focus on getting you home safe and sound, okay?"

Rebecca was a bit shocked. Anyone else she knew would've wanted answers ASAP about what just happened, but Luffy was more concerned with her safety. She was left thinking how sweet that was, and her face heated up.

"T-thank you, Luffy… "

"Shishishishi! Don't mention it!"

As they arrived at her house, she turned to Luffy.

"Goodbye Luffy, and thanks again, for the help. I don't know what I would've done if… "

"Don't worry about it Rebecca! Worrying about what could have been is useless!"

His face that had been serious turned to a grin.

"And don't say ' _goodbye'_ , that's like saying we'll never meet again. I wanna see ya tomorrow!"

With this he bonded away, laughing his unique laugh all the while.

Rebecca was once again surprised, not assuming that Luffy was much of a deep thinker. She smiled after about a minute of pondering his words.

"Yeah Luffy, I guess you're right… Thanks Luffy, you did more than you may have realized for me… "

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Did you like this chapter? If so (or not), please leave a review._

 _I'm going to begin work on a Luffy x Robin fic, so you might want to keep an eye out for it._

 _Later folks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _One Piece is the work of Eiichiro Oda, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. I only own this story. Suing me would be a drag, so please don't do it…_

 _Sorry for the late update. I was working out an idea, but it took longer than anticipated. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Needless to say, with the attempted kidnapping previously, Rebecca was considerably later getting home than she would have wanted to be. Her father, Cyros, was extremely worried for her, and was deeply relieved when she finally made it home…

Until she mentioned the attempted kidnapping.

Few things in the world made Cyros truly angry. Messing with his daughter would be on the top of that list.

The Donquixote's involvement was concerning however…

There isn't much they can do about it. The Donquixote family head, Donquixote Doflamingo, was an influential member of the community, despite only being a senior in High School.

When his mother died of illness, and his father was murdered, he was left with the family fortune, which he quickly used to establish himself as a successful businessman. At 17, he was already a millionaire, almost a billionaire. On top of this, he took in many (somewhat questionable) individuals into his "family", and they would run "errands" for him, and provide him with more profits. His influence was large, to the point where the police station couldn't move against him due to inside members turning a blind eye to his illegal activities.

And now, this man had taken an interest in _his_ daughter! Cyros was having trouble controlling himself, for he felt like marching to the Donquixote headquarters, dragging the punk out, and beating the living daylights out of him…

Then he would look at the wheelchair he in, and at the stump of his leg.

Cryos realized that he couldn't do much to help Rebecca right now, but he decided to do what he could: give his only daughter some words of wisdom.

"Rebecca," he began. "This Monkey D. Luffy who helped you get away… Stick by him whenever you can. Such loyalty is rare in the world, so you must treasure it.

As of right now, he's the only one strong enough to protect you should they attempt to kidnap you again. Be careful, Rebecca."

Rebecca was once again reminded why she loved her father so much. Even afflicted by a horrific injury, he was more concerned with her than himself, and he had humility enough to acknowledge when he was powerless to do much as he was.

She gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Dad."

His eyes misted as he hugged her back. Wheelchair or no, if anyone tried to harm his daughter, he would make them regret being born, even if he had to hop on one leg to get to them…

As Rebecca finished her day and wished her dad a good night, her thoughts turned to Luffy. She really would have to find some way to repay him for his actions…

* * *

The next day, Rebecca felt… a bit weirded out. She wondered if this was because she was almost kidnapped; an experience that was the stuff of thriller novels, or something like that.

Needless to say, she was considerably more careful walking to the bus stop today than she had been yesterday.

She was also surprised to find Usopp at her bus stop, talking to a blonde girl in a wheelchair. She looked somewhat fragile, as if a breath of wind could blow her away. Her apparel was somewhat more plain, compared to some of the other girls Rebecca had seen. She wore a denim skirt that reached her knees, with a red shirt that had long sleeves.

Usopp noticed Rebecca as she walked closer.

"Oh, hey Rebecca! I trust you didn't have any gang trouble coming to the bus stop, right?"

Rebecca was surprised. How did Usopp know about…

Her surprise must have been obvious, for he explained.

"Luffy isn't as stupid as most folks think he is. When he made sure you got home, he gave all of us a call to let us know to be careful."

He then remembered to introduce his friend.

"Oh yeah, Rebecca, meet Miss Kaiya. She normally hangs out with us at lunch, but she had a doctor's appointment yesterday and couldn't show up.

Kaiya, this is the person Luffy told you about, Rebecca. She's new to our group, but she seems to have adjusted to our quirks just fine."

Kaiya smiled somewhat shyly.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

Rebecca smiled back warmly. Kaiya may have been shy, but she could tell that they were going to be good friends.

* * *

Upon arrival at Impel Down, Rebecca was met at the door by (who else?) but Luffy. A large relieved grin spread across his face.

"Oi, looks like you made it here in one piece Rebecca!"

"Yeah, nothing went wrong this time."

They went their separate ways to get ready for school and get breakfast before the bell to 1st period rang.

When Rebecca got to Mr. Shanks's room, she was honestly surprised to see Luffy there on time. Nami had told her that Luffy had an unfortunate habit of being either almost late or tardy to his classes, often causing a fuss as he made his grand entrance.

Luffy beckoned Rebecca over. As she sat down, he began to speak.

"Rebecca, what do you plan on doing about those thugs who nearly kidnapped you?"

Rebecca's face showed her fear and stress over the matter.

"I really don't know Luffy. I could go to the police, but… "

She trailed off. Should she explain all of the details, or just some of them?

"But what, Rebecca?"

She took a deep breath.

"Their leader is a very influential man in the community. Even if I told the police, he may have men working for him there in the shadows and protecting him from accusations… "

Luffy's face was confused.

"What are you blabbering about? If he's guilty, he's guilty, right?"

"Unfortunately it's not that simple. Their leader has tremendous influence, and the true extent of his reach is still unknown. He has so much power, that I frankly don't think that anyone would listen to us if we said anything because it would be our word against his… "

Luffy's face now looked vacant. He had stopped paying attention for a little while.

"Why can't we just beat him up then? If we can't get the law on him, that's the only thing left, right?"

* * *

Shanks had been paying attention to his students in his class, and had noticed that Luffy and Rebecca had been talking with very serious faces. Shanks was like Luffy, in the sense that he was smarter than most thought he was. He had noticed the thugs taking Rebecca into the alley, and was going to interfere, when Luffy noticed it. He then decided to watch and step in if he had to. As such, he had also noticed Kid and Killer, making him chuckle at the friends that Luffy made wherever he went. He decided to talk to his two students.

As Luffy was saying that they should beat up the crime lord, he spoke.

"It's not as simple as that, Luffy. If this man has that kind of power in the community, you won't be able to just beat him up; it'll make you look like a crook, and let him get away."

The two looked at him in surprise.

"O-oh, hey Shanks! We were just, uh, not talking about kidnappers and stuff, right, Rebecca?!"

Luffy was a terrible liar. He honestly couldn't lie to save his life.

Rebecca and Shanks sweatdropped.

"I heard some of what you two were talking about, and it sounds like you need something to help you guys…

So let's party!"

Shanks pulled out a cooler of soda, and rum for himself, and began to pass out some of the soda to his students. Cheers erupted from the class, and after getting over her initial shock, Rebecca was also quite pleased. It seemed as though there were a number of reasons why Mr. Shanks was well liked by everyone at Impel Down. He was smart, funny, kind, and also expressed much faith in their generation. He treated them as adults, not mere children; he _respected_ them and their dreams. He was almost like a father to Luffy, so that reason alone was enough for Rebecca to trust him.

* * *

"Ahh, that was good! I'm so glad that Shanks is our homeroom teacher, right Rebecca?"

Rebecca giggled. Luffy didn't need much to make him happy, it was a nice thing to see. Many people these days are so obsessed with having so much, that finding a more 'simple needs' person was refreshing.

"Yeah Luffy, that was fun."

As they entered Physical Science, she noticed that Law was looking at her with very intense eyes. Feeling unsettled, she looked away quickly. Luffy sat down between the two, apparently oblivious to the exchange. As Law got up to 'use to pencil sharpener' (lame excuse, seeing as he uses a mechanical pencil… ), he passed her a note. She unfolded it…

And her breath caught in her throat.

 _Only trust who Straw Hat does. Doflamingo's eyes are everywhere._

* * *

 _Hello again! I'm so sorry for the late update! Technical difficulties are a pain, but they should be under control. Please leave a review._

' _Till next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _One Piece is the sole property of Eiichiro Oda. I am not he. Therefore, please refrain from suing me. Thank you._

 _Alright, I have some unfortunate news. Because I write fanfics on my school issued chromebook, I'll have to turn that in for the summer. In other words… the dreaded "h" word…_

 _ **HIATUS!**_

 _Now, please don't panic. I have no intention of doing something so crappy as leaving my fans hanging. I might update randomly, and I'll certainly get back to it in September. That's my promise!_

 _Until then, enjoy my latest work._

* * *

 _As Law got up to 'use the pencil sharpener', he passed Rebecca a note. She unfolded it…_

 _And her breath caught in her throat._

 _ **Only trust who Straw Hat does. Doflamingo's eyes are everywhere.**_

* * *

Rebecca lets out a shaky breath. Luffy notices.

"You okay Rebecca? You seem a bit pale… "

She shows him the note. His reaction was something Rebecca wasn't expecting.

He _grinned._

And not just any grin; this was a "shit's about to go down" grin.

' _He knows something that I don't… something that gives him confidence, I'm sure of it!'_

"Neh, Rebecca, nothin' to worry about. Meet us at lunch, and we'll talk about it, okay?"

The pink haired girl nods her head in silent confusion. The wait for lunch was going to be a long one…

* * *

 **Third Period (P.E.)**

Upon arrival at the gym, Rebecca is nearly pounced on by a certain swirly eyebrowed blonde.

"My lovely Ms. Rebecca! It is a honour to see your lovely figure and face once more! I see that you have not had any trouble coming to school today. Perhaps your love for this Prince has strengthened you in your distress!?"

Rebecca was a bit overwhelmed and didn't quite know what to say, when Zoro's gruff voice was heard.

"You'll never get any girls that way, magic eyebrow. Just be normal, and don't make an idiot of yourself, okay moron?"

Sanji turned on Zoro with an angry face.

"Shut yer trap, mosshead, or we're gonna scrap!"

"Bring it on, dumbass, I could beat you with half my brain tied behind my back!"

As Sanji was going to retort, Zoro turned to Rebecca and pointed.

"Hey you, Luffy's girlfriend, you're not hurt, right?"

"WHAT THE CRAP ZORO?! YOU DON'T TALK TO LADIES LIKE THAT, YOU CRAP-FOR-BRAINS PUNK!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PERVERT?! GIVING **ME** ORDERS LIKE YOU WERE LUFFY OR SOMETHING!"

Whilst these two hopeless idiots were arguing, Rebecca was blushing rather heavily. Zoro's words had quite the… _interesting_ effect on the young teenager.

' _W-why did he call me Luffy's… *gulp*... g-girlfriend? Do we s-seem that way to everyone else?!"_

Ms. Sadi made sure that the students were given a harsh workout in the weightroom that day, because she wanted to get her students into shape really fast (torture). If she could pass all the students this Trimester, she could get a raise!

Zoro was walking in the opposite direction of the class. Ms. Sadi addressed him.

"Roronoa! Where are you * _mmmmmmm*_ going?"

"The weight room, where else?"

The class sweatdropped.

"It's over here, Roronoa."

She points to a door with a big sign that says **WEIGHT ROOM** on it.

"Any * _mmmmmmmm*_ idiot should be able to find it."

Zoro was rather pissed by now.

"Not my fault that your directions suck!"

As one, the class thought:

' _You weren't even given directions… '_

* * *

Finally, lunch period. Now Luffy was going to explain to Rebecca just why she shouldn't worry about what had happened with Doflamingo, and about Law's mysterious note.

Nami and Robin were waiting for her outside the gym. Before she could ask why they were waiting for her instead of Luffy, Nami explained.

"Hello Rebecca, Luffy just had to do something real quick, so he told us to help you out. Honestly, what's with him, ordering us like we're his subjects or something?!"

Robin just quietly chuckled.

"Fufufufu. It's okay, Nami. Luffy must have something planned, so don't worry. And if not, I'm certain he'll burn that bridge when he comes to it."

Nami then looked suspicious.

"I know that! I'm just wondering if he'll burn the bridge when he comes to it, or completely wipe it off the face of the Earth… "

Rebecca looked on this with amusement. Despite Luffy's somewhat bossy and selfish attitude, his friends put complete trust in him. Even the ever cautious Nami was perfectly fine with going with Luffy's (admittedly crazy) ideas.

After buying their lunch from Big Mom and getting the heck out of the cafeteria before they got eaten, they went to Mr. Franky's room. Luffy's friends were sitting down waiting for them to arrive. After a quick look, Rebecca decided that Luffy wasn't there yet.

After exchanging greetings, and engaging in quiet small talk, Luffy walked in with Law. He grinned and began to speak.

"Hey guys! Time to get down to business!" He turned to Law, "Oi, Traffy, tell them what you know about 'Mingo!"

At 'Traffy', Law's eye twitched slightly, but he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Alright, here's how it is: Doflamingo has two identities. One is his well known one, as the richest man in the town of Grand Line.

The other is as a dangerous criminal overlord, going by the name of 'Joker'... "

Seeing Usopp and Chopper's hands going up, he cut them off.

"And no, not like the Joker in the Batman comics… Joker, as in the playing card."

The two friends lowered their hands and looked somewhat sheepish and disappointed at the same time.

"As I was saying, Doflamingo has the respect of the normal community, and the backing of the underworld. Getting to him won't be a cakewalk, if that's your goal." He looks at Luffy and Rebecca (who are sitting next to each other BTW ;D).

"That is your goal, right?"

"Yeah. He tried to hurt my friend… He's goin' down… "

Luffy's face was deadly serious. Rebecca was shocked: even more so when she glanced at Luffy's friends, and found that their expressions matched his own. They were willing to stick out their necks for Rebecca, who they had just met yesterday. She was deeply touched by their loyalty to anyone they called a friend.

Completely humbled, she managed a soft:

"E-everyone… thank you… "

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Um… Law? How… how exactly do _you_ know so much about Doflamingo, if it's so hard to get secret data on him?"

Law flinched, but recovered near instantly. He then smiled rather grimly.

"Straw Hat actually picked a smart girl, eh? Good observation."

She flushed at his first statement.

Law took a deep breath.

"Truth is, I used to work for him when I was a kid… before he shot Cora and tried to do the same to me… "

Now it was Rebecca's turn to flinch a bit. She knew that Doflamingo was an evil man, but to actually murder someone himself? Without his followers doing it for him? This was news indeed, and not good news…

"But enough about my past. If you wanna take down Doflamingo, I suggest you enlist the aid of an associate of mine. Her name is Bonny… Jewelry Bonney. She can hack anything with that homemade computer of hers."

It was at this second that the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch, as well as the meeting. Luffy spoke up.

"Oi, thanks Traffy! I really appreciate it!"

"If you appreciate that much, call me by my real name, Straw Hat."

"Eh? What are you blabbering about? Traffy _is_ your name! Are you dumb or something?"

After giggling at her friends antics, Rebecca dwells on this new information.

' _Doflamingo has hurt a lot of people it seems, as well as deceived many others. We must stop him if we can!_

 _But first, we have to meet this Jewelry Bonney… '_

* * *

 _Well, that's the end of Ch. 8. Tell me what you think by leaving me a review. Even with a temporary hiatus, I will appreciate it. And don't forget, I'll be writing again in Sept. Just send PMs to my account to get my attention if I forget or something._

' _Till then!_


End file.
